First Impressions
by Blau
Summary: When Randall heard about the ‘new guy’, how he had come to Westlake, he imagined some kid who was decked out in piercing and tattoos, cussing like a sailor. Someone like himself, actually. Not this. Hints of RandallOwen


RandallOwen: Because it's TOTALLY canon.

All of the dialogue is from the movie. Meaning I don't own anything they said. Just Randall's thoughts.

* * *

Randall had heard about the new guy. Who hadn't? Westlake _was_ a small school, so word got around fast. But when Randall heard about the 'new guy', how he had come to Westlake, he imagined some kid who was decked out in piercing and tattoos, cussing like a sailor. Someone like himself, actually. But Dodger had met the new guy, and she said he looked nothing like what Randall had imagined him to look like.

"He's kind of cute, actually. Easy to manipulate," she had said, folding her arms over her chest and smirking. "You'd like him."

Randall had just gone along with it, not really believing it. He couldn't change his mind either, since 'kind of cute' wasn't exactly the world's best description of someone. And besides, how was he supposed to know if a guy was cute or not? He was _straight_, thank you very much! He screwed around with girls! Now Texan-T, on the other hand…

But when they had gathered that night in the chapel to play Mafia (**1**), the image Randall had portrayed the new guy to be was shattered. The group had welcomed Tom, calling out random things, and Owen had followed behind, seeming a bit unsure of what to do. Randall had turned around to look at Dodger, eyes wide and a grin on his face. So that was what Dodger meant by "kind of cute." Because Owen was cute.

…Wait. Wasn't Randall supposed to be straight? A slight tinge of red colored his cheeks. Desperately, Randall tried to make it go away. Cocking an eyebrow, he turned back to Tom and Owen.

"Hey Tom, whose your new boyfriend?" he had asked, the minor blush disappearing. Tom had laughed, turning to Owen.

"Oh, you'll have to excuse Randall here. He doesn't know the difference between a roommate and a cellmate," Tom had said. The other teenagers laughed, reminding Randall that he wasn't alone. Dodger decided now was the time to get the ball rolling, and so everyone sat down as she explained the game to the newbie.

Randall tried to ignore the fact that Owen had chosen to sit next to him, rather than Tom, or one of the girls. Was Owen bi, maybe? Or was it just because there was no more room? But… no, there was room by Tom. So…

Maybe Owen and Tom already hooked up. Maybe they didn't want to seem obvious with their relationship.

Maybe Randall was being paranoid. First guy he was semi-attracted to might already be with another guy? Hell no.

So Randall immediately accused Tom. Maybe it was jealousy. Probably foolishness - he could have knocked Owen out right away. But Randall wanted Owen to stay. He wanted Owen to be impressed with him.

When Owen asked what happened next, Randall jumped to explain. Yeah, Dodger was the 'shepard', so to speak, but Randall wanted Owen to look at _him_, instead of Dodger and Tom.

When Owen raised his hand in Tom's defense, Randall grabbed it.

"Just because you're Tom's new bunk buddy doesn't mean you have to be his bitch," Randall said, managing to keep the jealousy out of his voice. But Owen had raised his arm again anyways, a lazy smirk on his lips.

"You don't really think the angry homophobe thing is fooling anyone, do you?"

And so Randall had gotten up and raised his shirt, showing to the group (and especially Owen) his chest, letting the flashlight's glare make his pierced nipple glimmer.

Letting his slip go down, he went behind Owen, grabbing the English teen's neck and bringing his head to Randall's.

"Better watch your back, pretty boy," Randall sneered, giving advice, but in a not-so-obvious way. It was a Randall comment. It was expected of Randall to say something like that.

"Dude, you know how gay you sound?" came Tom's response. Typical Tom, making the group laugh again. Especially Owen.

"Blow me Tom," Randall said, moving away from Owen. He left the chapel, thoughts swirling around the new guy. He didn't even hear Graham accuse Owen of being the Wolf, or Owen's brilliant defense.

No. He was thinking of the new guy, and how to get him to think of Randall.

* * *

**1. **Mafia is the game CryWolf was based on. 


End file.
